Run Devil Run
by HeartElyse
Summary: Anakin has been carrying a little too many demons from the mysterious place known as Mortis and his peace is in turmoil. He wakes from another vision of twisted horrors of the place after five nights of disturbing nightmares and panicked insomnia. Yet when Ahsoka stirs to his fitful whimpers, can he truly reveal his deepest fears to her? (Not an Anisoka) (Rated T just incase)


**Run Devil Run**

ANAKIN'S POV

Anakin awoke with savage adrenaline pulsing through his veins, his erratic heart hammering within his chest, an involuntary yelp escaping his lips before he had a chance to swallow it back down. Panic-stricken, he kicked off the bed sheets and flipped out of the bed, landing with an ungracious thud on the ground below, sleep and horror hazing his senses. He swore he saw the Son's murderous orbs glaring at him through the darkness...

His disorientation only lasted for a few moments as his wild imagination dissipated and the final traces of slumber faded away, leaving only reality to strike him across the face. He realised with a slight feeling of chagrin towards himself that it had merely been _another_ nightmare, the demons of Mortis troubling his sleep for the fifth night in a row, growing more and more agitating every time he shut his eyes. If only his memories of the place would stop haunting his dreams than maybe he wouldn't feel so wary. However, with each dusk, the more insistent the blood-curdling visions became. He'd visited his worst fears at Mortis and it was like reliving the chaos once again. He'd been able to contain his terror up until now; he supposed jumping out of bed in pure panic was breaching those boundaries just a bit too much to ignore.

Anakin remained situated on the floor of the quarters that he shared with his Padawan, Ahsoka, steadying himself as his vagarious breaths rushed in and out of his lungs, completely unaware of anyone possibly watching him. He was completely in his own world as he attempted feebly to rid himself of the horrid images that plagued his nightmares. The next time the darkness intruded upon his dreams, there was going to be some hell to pay...

"Um...Skyguy?"

The question was simple enough, yet it cause Anakin's trembling body to stiffen, his heart leaping against his ribcage as he whirled around on the floor to meet the widened blue irises of Ahsoka Tano, her ivory patterned features gleaming in the lightlessness of the room. She was still covered in bed sheets, yet her elbow was propped up on her mattress, a hand supporting her raised head as if she'd been watching him for longer than he'd realised. He just gazed at her, his sapphire hued eyes as large as saucers. He'd been happy to suffer in silence just to save his pride the grief, yet his hopes of keeping his tortuous nightmares hidden were slowly slipping from his grasp.

"Ah, hey there, Snips... I was just...meditating." It was the most unbelievable and ridiculous excuse for a cover up he could possibly think of, but it was all he had, giving the most innocent smile he could muster, yet even then it was quite shaky and uncertain.

"Sure," she chuckled doubtfully, her headtails swaying as she swung out of her own bed and silently seated herself in front of him, crossing her legs in the process as well as folding her arms over her chest. "I saw you leap out of bed like the devil was after you, and as if whimpering in your sleep wasn't enough to say otherwise."

Anakin felt blood surge up into his cheeks at Ahsoka's matter-of-fact words. Did he really whimper in his sleep? He cursed himself, feeling his limbs tensing all the more as he ripped his eyes away from the Togruta's questioning stare.

"It was just a nightmare," he mumbled sheepishly, forcing himself to his feet, his legs quaking slightly as he stepped back over to his bed, intending to revive at least some of his dignity.

"Anakin..." Ahsoka called quietly, which struck Anakin rather harshly for she rarely called him by his name, causing him to gaze warily of his shoulder, attempting feebly to hide how truly shaken he was. She was merely tapping the ground in front of her with her hand where he'd been sitting only seconds ago, her large eyes full of pleading. "Look, I know pride is very important to you as it is to me, but we've known each other for a few years now. Surely, there is no pride standing between us now, is there?"

Anakin gave her a quizzical look, pretending to be completely oblivious to what she was talking about, yet after a moment he gave in, releasing a strained sigh as he swivelled back around and flopped down in the place his Padawan had been gesturing towards. His lips curved up feebly before they lowered once more as he directed his thoughts back to his nightmares, revisiting his stomach churning dreams resentfully. At first, he found it challenging to find the right words, but he eventually decided to just get to the point.

"I keep dreaming about Mortis and what happened there," he began bluntly, avoiding Ahsoka's brilliantly glowing eyes. His voiced twisted with anguish when he said, "I just can't seem to let go of the thought that whatever the Son showed me, it made me turn to his side. What if there's...something...wrong with me? What happens in my future that scared me so much that I turned to the Darkside?!"

"Master," Ahsoka murmured, placing a reassuring hand on his own, attempting to send soothing waves of comfort through the bond they shared, "You can't change what happened in Mortis and you shouldn't worry about it. The Son tormented and manipulated you; it wasn't like you had a choice!"

"But what if I did?! I don't remember!"

Anakin's breathing has started to become shallow once more, his face draining of all colour. He knew he was blurting out all of his most deepest fears and secrets to a Padawan that he still, after so long, feared could not be trusted with the burden. Yet now he had started, there was no way of stopping, not even if he had wanted to, the words bursting forth before he could truly get a grip on them. With each fear he acknowledged, the more queasy his stomach became. For a moment, he wasn't with Ahsoka but trapped within his nightmares, those scarlet holes piercing through his eyes, promising to destroy this sith, to show him his future, yet the rest was a blank to him, more terrible than the crimson eyes of the Darkside. _What was his future?!_ The thought terrified him more than he wanted to admit...

 _Anakin_... A soft voice sounded through the wavelengths of the Force and at the light caress of Ahsoka's comforting Force-Signature, he stirred from the turmoil that reeked havoc inside his mind, his momentarily unseeing eyes finally aware of what was truly in front of him. He wasn't in the blackness of amnesia or staring into those pitless red eyes. He was here, sitting cross legged on the cool floor of his quarters, gazing into the calming face of his Padawan, still breathing, still himself.

Ahsoka's condoling voice reached him loud and clear as he tried to stabilise himself once more. Her tone was gentle, almost relaxing when she spoke, the words lulling him back to the reality of the situation. "Master, if you're really worried about this, than instead of reaching back into the past, try to make as little mistakes as you possibly can now so that nothing _can_ go wrong in your future. Just don't stress, ok? It's going to do no favours for your insomnia. I know you can handle this; you're one of the strongest people I know."

Despite how much he was trembling at that moment, his outburst completely leaving him vulnerable, Anakin felt slight relief at Ahsoka's faith and belief in him when he was severely doubting himself. Her words actually made sense in his frazzled mind and they seemed to at least take off the edge of his anxiety. He felt his lip curve, feeling exhaustion creeping in, sending a pulse of warmth to his Padawan through the bond. "Thanks, Ahsoka."

Ahsoka acknowledged the warmth with a soft smile of her own. "No problem, Master."

Ahsoka remained situated before Anakin, waiting for him to completely calm himself. It was a comfortable silence, not one that either of them wanted to fill. They both sat cross legged, one completely still, the other quivering slightly, yet both were becoming more and more peaceful in each other's company.

Eventually, after Anakin's shallow gasps had completely subsided to deep, calming breaths, he stood, carrying his nimble being as graciously as ever. "Come on, Ahsoka," he grinned, extending a hand to assist his Padawan to her feet. "Let's get some rest. It's going to be a long day tomorrow."

Ahsoka smirked in return. "Alright, Bad Boy."

 **Author's Notes: Hey guys! Thanks for reading! This was inspired by the Mortis Trilogy from 'The Clone Wars' series and the YouTube video, 'The Mortis Trilogy - Run Devil Run'. Please Fav and Review, no hate though.**

 **HeartElyse**


End file.
